Just Listen to our song
by Inuyashacrazy1234
Summary: When Inuyasha leaves to war, Kagome and their daughter listen to the only thing that will keep them sane, that is, until they hear tragic news


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song, they belong to rightful owners**

**Just listen to our song**

She watched with tear filled eyes as he walked away towards the line of cars. She shifted her three year old daughter on her other hip as she saw him pause than turn around to face them. His eyes filled with sorrow. Tears flowed more freely as he ran back with desperation. His lips found hers and they desperately tried to make this moment last. She could hear her daughter's sobs as she watched her parents give each other a parting kiss. They broke away from each other for air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Just listen to our song, Angel." She choked on a sob when he used his pet name for her. She witnessed him give their daughter a big hug and a kiss on the forehead, whispering something to her. He looked back at her and said the 3 words that she loved to hear come from his mouth. "I love you, Kagome. I swear I will comeback." He shifted the duffel bag on his shoulder and walked backwards a bit then turned around to walk back to those dreaded cars that are taking him away from her.

"I love you to, Inuyasha" She said in a whisper, she felt Shiori hide her face in the crook of her neck and instantly felt the tears, she prayed to god that her husband of 5 years will return safe from the war

* * *

><p>*1 and a half years later*<p>

Kagome sat down on the couch behind Shiori who was sitting on the floor. Kagome started brushing her hair gently while humming a lullaby to her. She did this every night since Inuyasha left and it always helped her daughter with the fact that her father might not come back. It hurt her heart to think that, Inuyasha will come back, he swore he would, he never breaks a promise. A single tear rolled down her cheek just thinking about him.

God she missed him so much. Her family is everything to her and if he didn't come back…. She wouldn't know what she would do. She instantly shook her head to clear the thoughts, Inuyasha would come back, he is strong enough.

The doorbell's ring broke her out of her musing. She put the brush down, promising Shiori she would finish when she got back, and went to go answer the door. There stood two men dressed in uniforms. One had his hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also had blue eyes that held only the slightest bit of sympathy, besides that, he had no emotions on his face. The other had bright orange hair that was also in a ponytail and he had big green eyes, also expressionless. He is one of Inuyasha's friends that he wrote to her about. "Kagome Takahashi?" She heard the man with black hair say. She turned to him, nodding.

"I am sorry to say this… but your husband…. Inuyasha Takahashi… is missing." The words hit her like a ton of bricks. Missing. The love of her life is missing. "There is a big possibility that he is dead, but also a small chance he may be alive as well." She can tell those words were meant to comfort her. She appreciated it, but it offered little comfort. It felt like someone was suffocating her. "Thank you for telling me. If you know anything, please tell me."

She watched the two men walk away. When they were out of sight she closed the door, and slid down to the floor, A new round of tears falling. Missing. No, he has to be alive. He swore to her that he would come back. He has to keep his promise. She faintly heard small footsteps run over to her, she felt Shiori kneel down beside her and wrap her arms around her as they both cried. Shiori probably heard the news to. Mother and Daughter held each other as they mourned. They both didn't believe he was dead though. He will come back.

Kagome stood up, bringing her daughter with her. She led them to her room and they sat down on her bed. Still holding each other.

"Mommy, can you play the song" she faintly heard her daughter say through tears. Kagome nodded, released her daughter and walked over to her stereo. She started playing the song.

_A Hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same._

_But all the miles that separate, disappear now, when I'm dreaming of your face._

A few weeks after Inuyasha left, Shiori overheard Kagome listening to this song in her room. When she asked why she was listening to it, Kagome explained that this was Inuyasha's and her song. Ever since then Shiori asked to listen to this song along with her mother.

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me._

Kagome remembered the day when both she and Inuyasha declared this as their song. This song was playing when they had their first kiss and after he asked her to be his girlfriend. She felt tears run down her cheeks at the memory. She mentally shook her head. She was acting like he died. He didn't die, he couldn't have died. He promised to come back and he always kept his promise.

_The miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go._

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and everywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

This song describes exactly how they feel right now. Both Shiori and Kagome are waiting for him to return. Every night they dreamed about him, imagined him walking into that front door with his usual smirk on his face as if saying 'I told you I'd be back'. They had been imagining that for months now, praying for him to come home safely. Apparently all those prayers were useless, he's missing.

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

After an hour of listening to the song repeatedly, mother and daughter both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. They had the same dream, both seeing Inuyasha get shot and falling to the ground a puddle of blood already forming from the wound in to his chest. They both jumped up at the same time, startled. They looked at each other and immediately clung to each other and started sobbing in each other's arms. Will he ever return?

* * *

><p>*5 months later*<p>

Kagome and Shiori where in the kitchen making their dinner together. Shiori just started beating the eggs and the face of concentration she made had Kagome chuckling at her daughter. Shiori looked up at her with a silly smile and they both started laughing. A knock on the door caused both of them to jump. Shiori recovered faster and looked over at her mother.

"I'll get it" she said cheerfully and walked around the corner towards the living room. After a short while Kagome heard a small feminine gasp and she immediately looked over to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Shiori?" She called out when there was no response she called her daughter again, but she heard nothing. Worried, Kagome wiped her hands on a towel and quickly walked in the direction of the door. When it finally came into view, her breath got caught in her throat. There was Inuyasha, dressed in his army uniform his hair extremely shorter than before and crouched down to hold his daughter to his chest. When he noticed she was there he looked up and their eyes locked on each other. He slowly released Shiori and stood up his eyes still locked on her's. When Shiori stepped away Kagome immediately threw herself on him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, sobs coming out of her already from just the contact with her husband. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. He breathed in her scent and buried his own face in her hair, Sighs coming out of both of them.

Shiori just simply watched her parents' reunion and felt tears run down her cheeks. This was the happiest she has seen her mother in the past two years.

Inuyasha pulled back and pressed his lips to Kagome's. She immediately responded and he tasted salt from the tears that ran down her cheeks. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him entry. After a while, they pulled back for air and their eyes locked again.

A sob broke through their moment and they looked over at her daughter. She was crying tears of joy and their eyes immediately softened. Inuyasha crouched down and picked her up and they all were enveloped in each other's arms. After five minutes of the group hug, they all pulled back and gave each other a big smile. They walked over to the living room and started talking about what happened over the two years that they were apart.

Apparently, while in the front line, Inuyasha got shot twice in the stomach causing him to get knocked unconscious. He explained that an old man found him and took him in to cure him, because of the shots, he got an infection that caused him to be bed ridden for months. Every day he had a fever and he obviously couldn't go anywhere. After 4 long months, he finally didn't have a fever, but he had to stay at the old man's house for a couple more weeks. When he left at once to report that he is, in fact, alive. His friend Miroku told him that he had to tell his family that he was missing, immediately Inuyasha asked permission to leave, and he came back. The rest of the day was spent making up for lost time together leaving Shiori exhausted.

Inuyasha and Kagome brought Shiori to her room and set her down in her down in her bed. Inuyasha gazed lovingly at his daughter until his wife pulled his wrist gently in the direction of the door. He grinned and followed her out towards their bedroom. As soon as they made it in the room and shut the door, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed his way up her neck and finally captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth when he nibbled on her bottom lip. He pulled away and stared lovingly into her eyes. "God I missed this, I missed you" He said leaning down to kiss her again.

"I missed you too, Yash" she said, a tear escaping her eye. He pushed her up against their dresser, deepening the kiss. Soon, they were void of clothes as Inuyasha ravished her neck. He dropped her on the bed and they showed their passion for each other as they made up for lost time.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome woke up to the bright light of the sun blinding her. As she slowly became more aware, she stretched and realized that Inuyasha wasn't next to her. She sat up quickly her heart pounding in fear that it was just a dream. All of a sudden she heard the beginning of her and Inuyasha's song. Her head quickly snapped to the stereo to see Inuyasha standing there with just his boxers on and a small smile on his face. Inuyasha slowly faced his wife and walked over to her.<p>

Kissing her softly on her lips, he whispered "You've been hearing it". Unable to form words because of how close he was, she just nodded and pressed her lips to his again. He climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contently and they let their song lull them back to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating my other story, I just had to get this out. BTW, this song is ****Here Without you ****by Three doors down.**


End file.
